


Take Care of You

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in Ghana when Harry gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

It was the boy's second day in Ghana and Harry wasn't feeling well. He knew he couldn't go to the hospital to visit the sick children like the rest of the boys, because he was sick himself, and if he went and gave any of the kids there what he had he would never forgive himself. He wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with him. Just that he felt dizzy and queasy. He thought maybe it was just the heat, but he didn't know.

The rest of the lads had left for the hospital at about nine in the morning, leaving Harry in the little shack the five of them were sharing. It was noon now, and that's when Harry began to get really, really ill. He was lying in the bed he and Louis had shared the night before when he felt a churning in his gut. He was barely able to grab the bin by the bed to throw up in, but he got to it just in time, holding it to his mouth and emptying the contents of his stomach.

He wanted water, to wash his mouth it with, and to keep him hydrated, but when he went to get up off the bed, his knees gave out beneath him, his entire body feeling weak, and he dropped to the floor. He didn't feel like moving, and so he just laid himself down there and decided to take a little nap if he could manage to fall asleep.

He must have, because a few hours later, Louis was shaking him awake.

"Harry?" He said softly. "Harry, love? Are you alright?"

Harry went to sit up and promptly vomited, right by Louis' feet.

"Damn." Harry mumbled. "Sorry, Lou, sorry."

"Oh, Harry." Louis said, scooping his boyfriend up off the floor and placing him back down on the bed so he could get comfortable. "If I'd known you were this ill I never would have left you alone. The lads are still spending some time with the sick children, but I thought I'd come check on you. How long have you been on the floor?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "Was trying to go get water and my legs just sort of gave out."

Louis placed a hand on Harry's head, "You've got a pretty bad fever, Haz."

Harry groaned, flopping his head back against the pillow, "This isn't what I wanted to happen when we came here." He whined. "I want to help those kids, Lou. That's the whole reason we came and now I'm stuck in here."

"I'll go get you some water and a cold compress, yeah?" Louis said, rubbing Harry's arm soothingly.

He left and was back within minutes, handing Harry a glass of water and pressing a cold, wet cloth to his head. He then set to work cleaning up the floor where Harry had thrown up just moments ago. Harry sipped at the water slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach. Louis moved the compress around on his face and along his neck, trying to cool down his overheated body.

"I'll take care of you, yeah?" Louis said, rubbing Harry's stomach gently, trying to sooth the younger boy. "I'll make sure you get better nice and quick and then you can go and help those kids, alright? They missed you today." Louis said, the five of them having met a few of the children yesterday. "Everyone was asking where you were."

Harry smiled a little, glad he'd made such an impact already. He really loved the kids he'd gotten to meet, and he wanted to meet more. Wanted to tell them some dumb jokes that the boys would make fun of him for, but the kids would laugh, because kids laughed at everything.

"Did you tell them I missed them as well?"

"'Course. Told them you were sick and that you wished you could be there, but you didn't want to make them any worse."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Lou."

"Let me go make you a bit of soup." Louis said, pressing the compress back to Harry's forehead before standing up and walking out.

Harry didn't think soup was such a good idea. He didn't feel as if he could keep anything down. But he knew there was no use arguing with Louis. He was in care taker mode now, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Harry sipped at his water, praying that Louis would be able to make him a bit of soup without burning down the little shack they were staying in. Fifteen minutes, many foul words from Louis and a lot of clattering dishes later, the older boy was back, carrying a small bowl full of some brothy creation he had whipped up.

Harry sniffed it and it didn't smell too bad, "You sure you aren't going to kill me with your soup, Lou?"

"Too sick to stand up, but not too sick to crack a joke at my expense. I see how it is, Styles."

Harry smiled, and Louis began feeding him the soup, scooping a bit up onto the spoon and lifting it to Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth, slurping up the soup, and they managed to make it through half the bowl before his stomach began churning again.

"Lou, no more." He whined. "Gonna throw up."

"Okay." Louis nodded. "Alright."

"It's so hot here, Lou." Harry mumbled, feeling sleepy and extremely warm. "Wanna go home."

"We can't go home." Louis whispered. "I'm sorry, love."

"I know." Harry said, retching slightly, to which Louis quickly grabbed the bin, handing it to Harry who took it and promptly threw up into it. "I feel awful." He mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It'll be okay, Haz." Louis said, handing Harry his water so he could get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. "You'll be alright, because I'm going to take proper care of you, okay?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Okay."

"If you can't eat, then you need to get some rest, okay?"

Harry nodded again.

"I'll make sure the lads are quiet when they get back."

"Thanks, Lou." Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"No problem, Harry. Feel better soon, hm?"

Harry nodded, his eyes still closed, and he drifted off to sleep with Louis pressing a cold cloth to his face, gently rubbing his arm, and he knew that when he woke up, he would be feeling much better.


End file.
